It's Only Love
by Bookworm8932
Summary: Kristi Smith is an actress who is asked to return for another Beatle movie 'Help' It's been a year since she's seen the Beatles face to face, and a year can do a lot. How will everyone react, especially John, who had treated her awful just 366 days ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

John Lennon strode into Vernon Wallis' office with Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr following close behind, as well was their manager, Brian Epstein. He opened the door, and saw a little

surprise in a chair. Her long red hair was still straight, but her almond-shaped brown eyes were focused on them. She wore a light blue blouse with a white skirt that reached at least a couple of inches

above her knees with white boots. She only wore lip gloss and mascara. She may have added a dab of color to her cheeks, however. She beamed at them, and hugged Ringo first, then George, then

Paul. She froze at John, looking at him for what seemed like ages. Then she hugged him. Her hair smelt like strawberries.

"Kristin, how are you?" Brian shook her hand, then let her hug him. "I'm good Mr. Epstein. And by the way, you can call me Kristi." She sat down again and Vernon handed them the script. "Brian."

"Vernon." The two shook hands. "Lads, go ahead and sit down." John took a seat next to Kristi, who began to listen intently. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kristi dashed for it and picked up, "Hello?" She

paused as the voice on the other end spoke. Kristi nodded and said, "Okay, be out in a minute, bye." She hung up, looking at Vernon. "Duncan's here to pick me up."

"Duncan? Who's-" Paul began, but Kristi interrupted him, saying, "My boyfriend. See you guys later. She waved a goodbye, and ran out to meet Duncan, who picked her up and gave her a nice big

smooch on the lips, and placed her in the car, driving off to a nearby diner. John watched the car until it completely dissappeared, then turned back to Brian, who said, "C'mon lads, we have a couple

more days until we begin filming. We'll go back to the studio and start on another project, okay? Say goodbye to Vernon." The four boys waved goodbye, and left the office without a trace.

* * *

** I know it's short, but should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristi came back to her home after Duncan had taken her to a nice dinner. She remembered how they met:

Café, 1964, after filming of A Hard Day's Night ended:

_Kristi ignored the adoring stares and took a sip from her coffee, and thought it was too bitter. She liked her coffee light and sweet. She reached for the sugar, without looking, and felt a hand touch hers. When _

_she__ looked up, a man looked down at her. His black hair didn't cover two large aqua blue eyes. Kristi immediately apologized, but the man said, "Sorry," just as she was. The two looked at each other, and Kristi _

_asked, "Would you like to sit down?" She pointed at the chair, and the man took a seat in front of her. "The name is Duncan anyway, Duncan DiMico." Kristi smiled, "What do you study, Duncan?" Duncan _

_smirked, __"I've just graduated medical school." Kristi nodded her head with interest, "Really?" After talking for what seemed like hours, Duncan looked at the clock behind Kristi, and said, "Shoot, I've got to go!" _

_Kristi __looked __at the clock and remembered she had 20 minutes to get to a photo shoot. She stood up as well, pulling her coat on, "Me too, I~" Duncan placed a finger to her lips, "Hang on, you know my name, _

_what's __yours?" __Duncan waited for her answer. "It's Kristi." Duncan smiled, "Same time tomorrow… Kristi?" He had said her name slower and softer than the other words. Kristi smiled, "Sure, see you then."_

After that their relationship gradually grew. Kristi was in heaven, and her life was perfect. Then again, she could remember John's face. Was it her change? Then the doorbell rang. Kristi wrenched open

the door and there was Duncan, standing there with roses in his hand, and a small bag on his arm. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "It's our eleven month anniversary, baby!" Kristin beamed and

wrapped her arms around Duncan in a tight embrace. "Aw you have such a good memory!" Duncan smiled, "The best, right?" Kristin laughed and hugged him again. Had she taken the time to look out

the window, she would've seen a horde of girls running down the street, a scowling John Lennon being shoved by the other three pissed-off Beatles.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short! I promise next scene will be filiming. If you know which order they filmed Help! you'll know where they're filming. It's also where a certain someone questions something... did I just give it away? :/**


	3. Chapter 3

_Carolyn Annette Emm tried to fall back asleep. She had awoken to the sounds of grunts and someone cursing under their breath. Carolyn decided to check out what was going on, and got up, quietly slipping her light green bunny slippers onto her tiny feet._

_She tiptoed into the hallway of their large Westchester home and found that the noise was coming from her older brother Colin's room. She tiptoed to the boy's room and peeked through the crack in between the open door and the door frame. She saw her brother, panting and cursing, trying to open his bedroom window._

_She asked, "Collie?" Colin Lionel Emm turned around, a worried look on his face. He sighed, and a smile crept onto his face after he saw it was just Carolyn. He said, "Hey, Angel. What're you doing up this early?" Carolyn frowned at her brother. "You were the one who woke me up, Collie."_

_Colin walked over to his sister, picking her up and putting her on his lap. She looked up at his, her hair in a loose ponytail. Colin brushed a lock of it away from her face. He tucked it behind her ear._

_She raised her eyelids, exposing her sapphire eyes even more than already and forcing them to look at him. He looked down at her adoringly with his green-grey ones._  
_Carolyn asked, "Collie, what're you doing? You'll wake up Jack—and, and Quinn, and Mo-"Colin interrupted her, "I'm finding a way out. I hate it here." She looked up again, a pleading look on her face, "Why do you hate it here, Collie? Is it me?"_

_Colin shook his head, "No, no, no… I just really need to get away because of Mommy and Daddy." Carolyn still didn't understand, "What's wrong with Mommy and Daddy?" Colin didn't answer right away, because she wouldn't understand if he told her. But he tried to explain it the best way he could._

_He replied to her general question with, "Well… you see, uh… Mommy and Daddy don't like having me around as much as they like having you, and Jack, and Quinn around." Carolyn was suddenly interested in the floor. "Oh, I see… b-but where are you going to go?"_

_Colin noticed she had stammered, and she hadn't called him "Collie" after she'd asked the question. He knew she was on the verge of tears, and it tore his heart in two to hear her voice all shaky and upset._

_Colin replied, tears now streaming from his own eyes, "What I'm going to do is go to the Merchant Marine and make money to live by boxing." Carolyn didn't do anything for a moment, but she looked up at Colin, her face wet from crying._

_She replied in a mumbling whisper, "I want to come." Colin looked down at the five-year-old. She wasn't joking. Colin worriedly answered, "No. It's too dangerous, and it'd pain me more to see you get hurt."_

_Carolyn understandingly nodded, and wrapped her arms around his waist, closing him into a hug. He held her close, hugging her back, and they stayed like this for a couple of minutes. But, realizing he really wanted to do this, pulled away from his little sister._

_He looked at her apologetically, and went back to the window, finally managing to open it. He smirked with pride at the open window. He didn't turn around, so he didn't notice Carolyn wrap something around his neck. But he did feel it, and looked at his neck. On it was a heart necklace, with a hinge on the side. He opened it, and found a picture of Carolyn, himself, Quinn, and his parents._

_He turned around and asked, "What's this?" Carolyn wasn't smiling. She said, "A present. I was going to give it to Mommy on Mother's Day, but I figured since you're leaving, I'll find her another thing."_

_Colin held his sister for another moment, then kissed her on the cheek and ran a hand through her hair. He climbed out the window, and nearly turned away from the house, when he heard a "Collie, wait!" He thought Carolyn would tell him not to go, but she didn't._

_She climbed through the window and ran towards him, her bunny slippers crunching on the gravel. She stopped in front of him, and handed him a brown paper bag. She said, "You forgot the lunch," she sniffled, "and the," her lower lip began to tremble, "money."_

_She burst into tears, and Colin had to leave his lunch underneath the window, pick up the softly-crying Carolyn, walk to her room without waking anyone up, and placed her in the bed._

_He tucked her in nice and tight, and placed the locket he'd given her for her birthday last year around her neck. She grasped the heart on it and said, "Goodbye, Collie. I love you." Colin sighed. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you, too. And I promise that I'll be back. I'll be back for you." He ruffled her hair one last time, and walked towards the door._

_He placed his hand on the doorframe, and turned around to look at Carolyn, her tear-streaked face in a relaxed position as she fell asleep once again. He turned around, shut the door, and closed the window after he jumped out of his room, making it look as if he'd never been there._

_All the way to the docks, Colin could only think about Carolyn, as he held the locket's heart in one hand._

* * *

Kristi woke up, a cold sweat on her forehead. She had the dream again. The dream where Collie ran away. She sat up in her bed, and looked around. Then she realized she wasn't in a bed. She was in her plane seat. She turned to her left, and saw John Lennon sleeping peacfully in his seat. Not wanting to wake him, she tiptoed into the plane lavatory and locked the door. She grasped both hands on each side of the sink and looked up into the mirror. She saw the cover-up was wearing off of her skin. **(Please tell me of my historical flaws, 'cause I have no idea whether cover-up was even invented in 1965. Please excuse my stupidity!)**

She tiptoed back out to her seat, found her purse, and rummaged through it, until she found the cover-up. She ran back into the bathroom, and checked her face again. The dream had made her face look all blotchy. She rinsed off the makeup and looked. It was same old her from 1965. She put the cover-up back on her face and left the lavatory. The door slammed shut, and Kristi looked worriedly around. She smirked when she saw nobody had woken up, and walked back to her seat.

* * *

Kristi felt the plane land. She rose from her seat, a little fuzzy in the ears. She walked out to the large airport, where lots of people were rushing, and long lines at the phonebooths made Kristi a little worried. What would Duncan do if she didn't call? She shivered, and felt someone touch her hand. It was John, and he'd pointed to where the other boys and Brian were. Brian was talking to Vernon, and the other three were goofing around.

Kristi didn't hear what John said, but he pulled her to the other five, and began talking to Brian. He let go of her hand in the process. She found her bags and regained some of her hearing.

"...and you, Paul, and Ringo will take the other?" Brian asked.

"Sounds good." Vernon replied, a small smile on his lips.

Brian placed on hand on Kristi's back and another around John's shoulders. John pushed Brian's arm off, and said, "C'mon Brian, I thought we talked before about being in public..." Kristi laughed and saw John smile at her out of the corner of her eye. She immediatly stopped and was lead by Brian to the car.

Said car was shiny and black, with tinted windows **(again, STUPIDITY!)**, so nobody could see in it. It was the perfect car for anyone famous. She stepped into it and felt the car jerk. She was suddenly interested in her white boots. She looked down at them, hands conjoined in her lap. Brian said, "So, have you been able to contact Duncan, Kristi?"

Kristi shook her head. "Don't worry. When we get on set, I'm sure there'll be a phone for you to use." Kristi nodded, not really wanting to talk to Brian. She didn't really want to do anything. All she wanted to do was be in her five-year-old body, and she wanted to be able to stop her brother. Or at least go with him. George and John began fooling around, playing Patty Cake and Rock, Paper, Sisscors. Kristi rolled her eyes.

"PATTY CAKE, PATTY CAKE... BAKER'S MAN! BAKE ME A CAKE AS FAST AS YEW CAN!" John began screaming, and George began shouting, "ROLL IT, AND PAT IT, AND MARK IT WITH A..." John and George screamed in unison, "BEE!" Then Kristi decided to shout over them, with a megaphone the director was going to use for filming, and screamed into the megaphone, "AND PUT IT IN THE OVEN FOR BABY AND ME!" Kristi dropped the megaphone and laughed, along with the other two boys. Brian sighed and thought of only one thing: _I wish I was like that when I was their age._

* * *

**Okay, so there was no filming yet... but I got this idea after not updating for such a long time. But I promise, and I promise, like on my life, that there will be filming next chapter. I think this is my personal favorite. **

**Also... guess who Colin is? He's based on a real-life person. Yes, he's famous... AND ALIVE! I've recently become a fan of some of his work. I'll give you a hint: He was in a famous game show from the 70s... There's triangles and circles involved!**

**THE PRIZE: A CHARACTER IN MY STORY! AND... I really want predictions. I want to see so many reviews! Please...**


End file.
